


Daddy Charming's Deceptive Plot

by flslp87, ilovemesomekillianjones, jdmusiclover



Category: Once Upon A Time - Fandom
Genre: Captain Charming - Freeform, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 12:12:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7507840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flslp87/pseuds/flslp87, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovemesomekillianjones/pseuds/ilovemesomekillianjones, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jdmusiclover/pseuds/jdmusiclover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collaborative effort for Capt Charming Friday</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy Charming's Deceptive Plot

_Dang woman, what have you got me into now? I just came out here for a little peace and quiet and a few kisses and now I’m sneaking around looking all over for a treasure._

“Come and find me,” she’d goaded, “let’s see how good you really are at finding hidden treasures.”

“But Swan,” he complained, “who knows how long we’ll even have to ourselves, before being interrupted by who knows what?”

“Afraid of a little challenge, pirate?” she teased.

“I most certainly am not afraid of a challenge, darling, I just don’t want to be wasting our time that we have before your father, or grumpy come trampling all over our private moment,” he explained, adding emphasis on the word private.

“Don’t worry about that Killian, come have fun with me.”Before he could say another word she poofed away in a cloud of smoke. 

“Bloody Hell Swan, why did you have to pull that? You know it’s not fair that you get to use magic and I only have one hand.” 

Emma appeared right next to him and whispered in his ear, “but Killian, you keep telling me how ‘talented’ you are with that one hand and you have yet to show me. Catch me if you can!” And she was off again. 

Killian just shook his head. “That woman is going to be the death of me…again.” Shaking his head and sighing, Killian began trudging back in the general direction of Swan’s house, not having any better idea where to look for her. 

After a few minutes walking and grumbling, she reappeared, smug look on her face. “Did you miss me, pirate?”

“Aye,” he said, taking her into his arms and smiling down on her, “but I am, as you say a pirate, and a pirate always gets his treasure.” 

She stepped up on her toes and kissed him. “So what do you say? Up for a little pillaging and plundering?”

His smile turned predatory. “Always, love. Always.” 

He bent down, captured her lips in his and was just about to really show her what he could do, when Leroy ran into the clearing yelling “Terrible news! There’s a…” 

“Oi! Dwarf,” Killian interrupted, “I’m begging you to find someone else to deal with whatever quandary the town finds itself in.” 

Leroy stopped dead in his tracks, “Well, Pirate,” Leroy sneered right back, “I happen to be under orders from the prince to find you both to deal with this issue.” 

“I knew it, Swan,” Killian enthused, “your father pays this delinquent to interrupt us!” 

Emma rolled her eyes at his dramatics,“David once told me to enjoy the quiet moments, I hardly think he’s paying Leroy to interrupt us.”

“I think you underestimate your father’s overprotective streak,” he replied. 

“Killian, you are part of this family now,” she gazed lovingly at her pirate, “plus you and David totally have a bromance brewing, I think you’re being paranoid.” 

“A what?” he questioned. 

Leroy just looked back and forth between the two of them, “Hey sister, when you two are done there’s still the issue of a…” 

Killian looked at the little man who had yet, once again, interrupted his ‘alone’ time with his Swan. It was really getting old. Gazing up at the beautiful stars and praying for patience he took a deep breath, “Of what Leroy? just get to the specifics.” 

Leroy looked at the pirate who looked none too pleased, “Hey don’t kill the messenger. Follow me, this is better shown.” Turning around he started back to town.

Killian moved his hand in a ‘you first’ motion to Emma who murmured “I’m sorry” before interlocking their fingers to follow Leroy. Once back in town, he led them straight to the sheriff’s station. “See what did I tell you?” he asked, and waved his hand at the floor. Emma looked down to see kittens and puppies everywhere. All breeds and colors, tripping over each other as only they can. Just then David came around the corner. “Leroy did you find them? Took me forever to round up all these little guys for our latest ‘crisis’. Now all we have to do is set them loose in all the places of business and that ought to keep Emma and the pirate occupied for…” Just then, David looked up to see not only Leroy, but Emma and Killian as well. Emma crossed her arms and scowled up at her father. 

“Want to finish that thought, David? Just what was your grand master plan?” 

“Now Emma,” he said with a placating motion of his hand. “This isn’t what it looks like…” Then in a carrying voice to Leroy “I told you to tell them what’s going on notbring them here!”

“Not my fault,” Leroy answered. “Figured they needed to see it to get the full effect. Even I can’t make ‘Oh no! Puppies and Kittens are loose on the town!!!’ sound like a crisis. You really need to work on your villainous plotting skills.”

Killian stepped up in front of Emma. “Now, mate,” he growled, popping the T in his annoyance, “suppose you answer your daughter’s question. What is going on here?” 

David shuffled from one foot to the other. “Well, you see, it’s like this; your mother and I needed to–,” 

“Snow was in on this too?” Emma accused, disappointment clear in her tone. 

“Emma, it’s not like that, if you just let me explain,” David pleaded. “

There’s nothing to explain, I thought we were past this, I’m a grown ass woman, David, not a teenager, I don’t need you and mom trying to monitor my love life,” she spoke evenly and calmly, even though she could feel her upset and disappointment thrumming in her blood. She turned to Killian “I guess you were right, I’ll be at home,” she murmured giving him a quick peck on the cheek. She proofed away, leaving the three men standing in the station. 

“Well, my work here is done, I’m going to skedaddle,” Leroy threw out, as he hurried toward the station exit.

“You know mate, I too thought we were past this. Care to explain to me what this is really all about?” Killian asked his friend, “and, how about we skip any grand schemes, and just get straight down to it, so I can go to her and remedy this dilemma.”

“Fair enough,” David started, “in short order her mother and I wanted to plan a party of sorts. We needed the both of you occupied, because Snow wanted it to be a surprise. She knows Emma wouldn’t want any big to do,” he explained. 

“First of all, why didn’t you tell me, I’m sure I could’ve kept her occupied,” he winked, “and second, a party for what?”

David narrowed his eyes at the Pirate’s gall, “First, we may be family now, but I don’t know if I’m comfortable enough for your innuendo yet. Yes, I’m sure you could’ve distracted her-” Killian interrupted with a knowing chuckle, enjoying being able to rib his mate a little bit. “Dammit, Hook! And second, the party is supposed to be for both of you, we wanted to celebrate…” And then he looked down at the floor, trying quickly to come up with a plausible story and started laughing and pointing at Killian’s shoes. 

Killian wondered what his mate was up to this time when he felt his foot getting warm and looked down to see what was happened. “Hey,” he exclaimed, lifting his boot away from the little creature who had just lifted his leg sharing some ‘warmth’ with his new friend. The little puppy backed away from the loud voice and whimpered. “Hey little fellow,” crooned the pirate in a soft, soothing whisper, “I didn’t mean you any harm,” and then he knelt down and held out his hand for the puppy to sniff. Slowly the puppy inched his way up to Killian’s hand and after the sniff test, wagged his little tail and came even closer. Before he knew it, Killian was sitting in the floor and puppies of all sizes were climbing all over him.

David just stood in the corner shaking his head and his daughter’s True Love until he felt something sharp attach itself to the leg of his jeans and looked down to see a small orange tabby kitten, claws attached to his pants, slowly making the climb. “Hey little thing, let me help,” said the Prince. Bending over, David picked the kitten off of his pant’s leg and sat down to stroke the soft fur. Soon, he had kittens climbing up his back, sitting on his shoulder and biting his ear, kneading his stomach and one was even curled up on his lap asleep. 

They were having so much fun that they didn’t realize how much time had passed until they looked up to see Snow and Emma standing together in the doorway of the sheriff’s station smirking at them knowingly. “Dad,” Emma said, the laughter evident in her voice, “you have got to be the worst villain ever. Who comes up with a villainous plot involving puppies and kittens?”

“Emma, it wasn’t a villainous plot!” David said, his voice wounded. “I was trying to help you.”

“Aye, love,” Killian stepped in. “Your father has explained the entire affair to me. He and your mother  chose the tiny beasts as a distraction so that they can plan a party in our honor.” 

“So we can do what?” Snow asked. “Killian what are you talking about? I can promise you, if I was looking for a diversion, I’d come up with something much better than setting big bad fluff balls free on the town. And what’s this about a party? You had no plans to give Emma and Killian a party! In fact, given what you were going on and on and on about last night before bed, I’d swear you were trying to get them on the fast track to married bliss!” Snow finished with a laugh.

All eyes shifted to David. “Uhh, what’s she talking about, Dave?” Killian questioned. 

The little black puppy, nudged Killian’s hand, as he’d ceased all petting at Snow’s reveal. Emma just stared at her father, eyes round as saucers, mouth hanging open. “Okay, everyone just calm down and take a breath,” David appeased, putting the kitten’s down, and standing up. 

Emma came back to herself then, looking to her mother for an explanation. “What is going on?”

“Last night your father was just talking about how enjoyable it has been to see the two of you so happy together. He wouldn’t stop talking about when you two will get married, and have children of your own. I may have said you don’t even own a pet together, let’s make sure they can handle that before marriage and kids,” she explained.

Emma was blushing profusely, as was David. Killian held the black puppy out in front of him and looked right at him, “you hear that, Zeus? I think I’ve grown on him,” he joked. 

Emma looked at him lovingly, one of the many reasons she loved him was his ability to keep things light, he could always be counted on to bring levity to a situation where she was clearly ready to freak out. “Wait, you named it?” 

“Yes, I named him, after the God who gave me another chance at life,” he admitted.

“Look, I just thought if you guys had a pet it’d help transition your house to a home, and… and what Snow said” David mumbled the last part, “sorry for interfering Emma, I just wanted to help.” 

She smiled at her father, letting him know that she wasn’t upset. 

“Well mate if this was your big plan, I approve,” Killian said, looking to Emma, he held the puppy up next to his face and gave her his best pouty lipped face, “what do you say, love?” 

“Killian, we can’t have a puppy, we’re in a different realm like every other week, and when we are here it’s always one crisis after another,” she argued.

“Swan, according to your mother if we can’t handle this rascal we are doomed,” he exaggerated the despair in his tone. 

Truth be told she knew she’d say yes the moment he’d hit her with his full pout. “You don’t fight fair,” she accused. 

“Pirate,” he deadpanned, shrugging his shoulders. 

Emma rolled her eyes, while chuckling, “Fine, Pirate, we can take Zeus home, but you owe me.”

Killian stood up with the new puppy. Emma walked over to stand next to them, she put one arm around his waist, and gave their new puppy a scratch behind the ears He extended his hooked arm around her waist, “Oh, I fully intend to give you everything I owe, and then some,” he grinned lasciviously, pulling her close. 

Snow just giggled, while David tried not to have a conniption. “I may want you in my daughter’s life for the unforeseeable future, but we already talked about this, mate, enough with the innuendo!” Daddy Charming warned.

 

Hope you enjoyed it.  Let me know. 


End file.
